James S Potter y la Gran Profecía
by Yuri Matsura
Summary: Durante el principio del año en Hogwarts aún parece existir el estado de paz ganada por los esfuerzos de la guerra. Sin embargo, un nuevo mal acecha y surge desde la oscuridad del Mundo Mágico. La era de paz y tranquilidad ha llegado a su fin y consigo a traído un peligro mayor a lo que era Lord Voldemort. ¿Podrá James Potter enfrentarse a él? ¡Dejen sus reviews!
1. Expreso Hogwarts

**Hola al que esté leyendo esto :D**

**Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero que les guste.**

**Declaimer: **EL UNIVERSO DE HARRY PORTTER NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING, YO SOLO ME DEDIDO A DIVERTIRME CON ESTE MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE FANTASIA Y CUALQUIER PERSONAJE QUE NO RECONOZCAN ES DE MI TOTAL PODER.

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><span>Expreso Hogwarts<span>

* * *

><p>El primer día de septiembre trajo consigo una mañana de temperatura agradable, pero con un paisaje anaranjado, las hojas de los árboles ya comenzaban a teñirse de esos colores. Era como si el otoño se hubiera adelantado ese año. Una familia de cinco integrantes cruzaba al trote la ruidosa calle hacia la enorme estación de trenes. En lo alto de tres cargados carritos que empujaban los padres y un muchacho de quince años se tambaleaban tres jaulas con lechuzas que ululaban indignadas. Una niña pelirroja no dejaba de sonreír emocionada, no cabía en sí por lo ansiosa que estaba.<p>

–Lily, ¿podrías quedarte tranquila?–preguntó James algo irritado, su hermana dejaba de preguntarle a él y a Albus sobre Hogwarts, siendo que hizo exactamente las mismas preguntas durante todo el verano. Y cuando decía todo, se refería a _todo._

–No seas así con tu hermana, James– lo regañó la voz severa de Ginny Potter. El mayor de los tres hermanos solo puso los ojos en blanco, pero se calló de todas maneras.

–¿Pero que sucede si quedo en Slytherin?– preguntó algo temerosa la pequeña pelirroja. Su padre posó una mano sobre su hombro.

–Oye, yo soy de esa casa– dijo Albus haciéndose el ofendido, pero finalmente le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana consentida.– En tal caso quedaríamos juntos, ¿no?

–No creo que eso la alivie mucho, Al– dijo bromista James, pero al sentir la mirada severa de su madre encima prefirió guardar silencio.

Los cinco Potter habían llegado frente a la barrera. James le echó una ultima mirada a sus dos hermanos por encima de su hombro; luego empujó el carrito que conducía y comenzó a correr. Un segundo después se había esfumado. El resto de la familia no tardó en imitarlo. Los Potter aparecieron en la plataforma 9 3/4, desdibujada por el denso y blanco vapor que salía de la escarlata locomotora del expreso de Hogwarts. James ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

–¿Dónde se encontrarán?– preguntó Albus escudriñando entre los padres y alumnos que se encontraban en la plataforma.

–No tardaremos en encontrarlos– le respondió Harry.

Por su parte, James buscaba a sus amigos, cosa que no tardó en lograr. A lo lejos divisó la cabeza pelirroja de su amigo y primo, Louis Weasley, acompañado por su hermana Dominique, que ese año escolar cursaba su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, una muchacha pelirroja, pecosa y que al igual que su hermana Victoire poseía rasgos de veela.

–¡James!– exclamó Louis para llamarle la atención.–¿Has visto a Rick?

–¿Cómo está el nuevo prefecto de la familia?– preguntó burlón el morocho. Pero luego optó por responder a su pregunta con tal de evitarse el ver cómo el pelirrojo lo fulminaba con la mirada.–En eso estoy– dijo Potter mirando por arriba de la cabeza de su primo.

–Hola, James– lo saludó Dominique. Tras ella sus padres, Bill y Fleur lo saludaron con la mano. El chico les sonrió y los saludó. Después ella y sus padres se marcharon en busca del resto de los primos.

James siguió buscando a su amigo con la mirada. Se quedó mirando en la dirección donde se encontraba una pequeña familia, pero no era precisamente la familia de la persona que buscaba. A Louis le llamó la atención la mirada perdida de su primo y siguió su mirada. Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo. Esa sonrisa usualmente le daba la impresión a la gente de que debía tener cuidado con su cartera y no dejar en el poder del chico nada que tuviera filo.

–¿Cassie?– preguntó regresando la mirada a su primo– ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que vas a dejar de mirarla de lejos y te acercarás para hablarle?

Las mejillas del moreno se pusieron rojas y desvió la mirada en un intento por ocultarlo.

–Deja las idioteces– dijo algo molesto. Louis volvió a mirar en dirección donde se encontraba la familia.

–Viene hacia aquí.

James miró nervioso hacia allá y pudo comprobar que el pelirrojo tenía razón. Una chica de cabellera rubio platino, que tenía mechones de color rojo, de ojos verdes y de pecas se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante. Cuando llegó junto a ellos su cabello se volvió de color castaño claro. Lo cual era clara señal de que se trataba de una _metamorfomaga_.

–¡Hola, chicos!– exclamó al llegar junto a él.

–Hola, Cassie– dijo Louis devolviéndole el saludo. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se posaron sobre James a la espera de que hiciera lo mismo que su primo.

–Hola, Campbell– dejó salir el moreno junto con una pícara sonrisa.– ¿Me extrañaste durante las vacaciones?– La chica puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

–Pensé que cambiarías un poco esa actitud de ser el ombligo del mundo durante el verano, Potter– dijo visiblemente molesta. Luego se volteó al pelirrojo– Nos vemos luego, Louis– dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver con sus padres. James se quedó mirando a la chica hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba del cuello.

–Supongo que tuviste un buen inicio de año, James.- dijo un muchacho de cabellera castaña, de ojos color chocolate y de sonrisa burlona. Richard Lewis, mejor conocido como Rick. Era obvio que había visto lo que sucedió con Cassie. El morocho rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar.

–Nos vemos en el tren– dijo saliendo en la búsqueda de su familia para despedirse.

James tardó por lo menos diez minutos en encontrar a su familia entre la multitud, pero al menos el montón de cabezas pelirrojas acumuladas en un sector le dio un pequeña idea de donde estaban. Lo que más le costó fue abrirse paso entre tantas personas que se encontraban en el andén. Al llegar junto a sus padres pudo ver que estos conversaban animadamente con su tíos y padrinos, Ron y Hermione Weasley. Junto a ellos se encontraban el pequeño Hugo, quien no paraba de hablar de lo emocionado que estaba por ir a Hogwarts con Lily, y Rose, quien mantenía una conversación con Albus. A lo lejos también vio al tío George y a la tía Angelina despidiéndose de los mellizos Fred y Roxanne, quienes cursaban su último año al igual que Dominique.

Se escuchó el primer silbido del tren. Hora de irse. Se acercó a su padre, quien le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le pidió que por favor no causara tantos problemas ese año. Y al acercarse a su madre ésta lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

–James, cuídate y por favor, hazle caso a tu padre, no queremos recibir otra lechuza que diga que has hecho volar los lavabos del segundo piso– dijo en un intento por sonar severa, pero la verdad es que estaba tan emocionada por despedirse de sus hijos otro año más, que no fue capaz de lograrlo.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia el tren y mientras que subía sus cosas miró hacia atrás una vez más. Allí vio como su padre le revolvía el cabello a Albus mientras que su madre estrujaba a Lily entre sus brazos. Sonrió y se metió en el tren. Tardó un poco en encontrar el compartimiento en el que iban Louis y Rick, de hecho, durante el trayecto se cruzó con el compartimiento en el que iba una de las amigas de Cassie, Veronnica Stevenson, aunque todos le decían Ronnie.

Cuando ella lo vio le sonrió y le saludó con la mano, gesto que James imitó. No llevaba una mala relación con Ronnie, francamente se llevaban bastante bien, no eran amigos íntimos, pero no se quejaba.

Siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró con sus amigos. Bueno, a uno de ellos. Rick estaba patas arriba en uno de los asientos, literalmente. Sus pies estaba para arriba mientras que su cabeza colgaba del siento mientras que leí al _"Quisquilloso"_. Tenía cierto gusto por ese tipo de cosas. A pesar de que encontraba muy extraño lo que decía en esa revista (y ni hablar de su dueño), no podía decir nada malo en contra su contra. La hija de Xenophilius Lovegood, su dueño, era amiga de la familia. Su nombre era Luna Scamander. Además de que sus hijos iban en su mismo curso, Lysander y Lorcan Scamander, ambos de Gryffindor.

James optó por sentarse al lado de su amigo sin preguntar por qué era que estaba sentado así. Miró de reojo la revista, pero no entendió nada de lo que salía. Salían unas especies de runas. Eso explicaba por qué Rick los leía. El muchacho estaba en la clase de _Runas Antiguas. _Aburrido de que no lo tomara en cuenta, empujó sus piernas, provocando que el muchacho se cayera.

–¿Qué mierda te pasa, Potter?– dijo molesto el muchacho mientras que se ponía de pie.

–¿Sabes dónde está Louis?– preguntó haciendo caso omiso del reclamo de su amigo.

–Debe de estar con Ronnie y los otros prefectos– dijo masajeándose el cuello, le dolía debido al golpe. James tardó un poco en procesar esa información.

–Espera... ¿Ronnie es prefecta?- preguntó algo sorprendido. Rick lo miró algo extrañado.

–¿Esperabas que fuera alguien más?

–Bueno...- iba a decir que espera que fuera Cassie, pero prefirió cerrar la boca. En eso entran los gemelos Scamander al compartimiento. Ambos chicos tenían cabellera rubia y ojos grises soñadores.

–Hola, chicos– dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo mientras que se sentaban frente a los dos muchachos.

–¿Y Louis?– preguntó Lorcan. Una de las pocas cosas que lo diferenciaba de su hermano Lysander era que sus facciones eran algo más toscas.

–Con los prefectos– les informó James. Ambos hermanos se miraron y asintieron.

–Pensamos que mamá mentía cuando nos lo contó– dijo Lysander encogiéndose de hombros.– Ya saben que a veces su palabra no es muy confiable. A veces cree escuchar algo...

–...Y después anda por ahí diciéndolo, a pesar de que está equivocada– completó Lorcan.

Notaron como el tren comenzaba a moverse. Los cuatro chicos se asomaron por la ventanilla para poder divisar a sus familias. James dijo adiós a sus padres con la manos hasta que el tren dobló una curva y se perdieron de vista.

James se sentó en su asiento, al igual que sus amigos, y comenzaron a hablar sobre Quidditch.

El Expreso Hogwarts seguía hacia el norte, sin detenerse. Y el paisaje que se veía por las ventanas se fue volviendo más agreste y oscuro a medida que iban aumentando las nubes.

A través de la puerta del compartimiento se podía ver gente que iba de un lado a otro. Las tres lechuzas que habían en el compartimiento ululaban indignadas. Una le pertenecía a James, era atigrado con tonos cafés y se llama Tabby **(1)** (nombre que James juraba que se lo había puesto su hermana Lily), la de Rick era negra como la noche y se llamaba Ares (como el Dios de la guerra) y la última le pertenecía a los hermanos Scamander, que era gris veteada a negro y se llamaba Tinkle **(2)** (nombre que le había puesto su madre).

Cerca de las una de la tarde llegó la bruja regordeta que llevaba el carrito de la comida.

–¿A qué hora crees que aparezca Louis?– preguntó Rick mientras que miraba con sumo cuidado lo que había en el carrito.

–Yo que sé. ¿Acaso me ves cara de agenda?– preguntó James mientras que la bruja le daba unos pasteles con forma de caldero.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde Aaron Zabini, un chico de tez bronceada, pómulos marcados, pelo negro cortado a lo militar y de ojos negros algo separados, apareció frente a la puerta de su compartimiento con el pecho inflado para que todos pudieran ver su insignia de prefecto. Tras él iban sus subordinados que se hacían llamar sus amigos.

–Mira a quiénes tenemos aquí– dijo Zabini abriendo la puerta y daba a relucir sus torcidos diente con una sonrisa.– A Potter, los gemelos lunáticos y al chiflado.

–¿Se te van acabando los apodos con el tiempo, Zabini?– preguntó Rick sin siquiera mostrar rastro de que se hubiera ofendido. El muchacho frunció el ceño.

–Hey, Zabini, supe que a tu padre lo habían ascendido por su gran desempeño. ¿O acaso eso también fue gracias a la maldición Imperius?– preguntó James.

–Cierra la boca, Potter. Debes andar con cuidado con cómo le hablas a las personas– le advirtió inflando un poco más el pecho, si es que eso era posible.

–Ah, claro, ahora le debo tener respeto a un idiota con cara de mandril que se cree prefecto– dijo James con fingido desanimo. Zabini sacó su varita, pero James fue más rápido y posó la suya sobre el pecho del muchacho.– Muy lento.

–¡James!– lo llamó una voz femenina. Al voltearse se encontraron con Cassie, quien en esos momentos llevaba el cabello pelirrojo.– Baja esa varita.

–Hazle caso a tu novia Sangre Impura, Potter– dijo Zabini con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, pero James se encargó de borrársela poniendo su varita en su cuello.

–Bastardo...– dijo molesto.

–James, déjalo, no vale la pena– dijo Cassie notoriamente nerviosa. James miró unos segundos el piso y luego sonrió mientras que bajaba su varita.

–Como tú quieras.

–¿Siempre le haces caso a tu novia, Potter?– preguntó Zabini burlón dispuesto a irse, pero apenas dio un paso y se tropezó. Miró sus pies y vio como los cordones de sus zapatos estaban amarrados entre sí. Levantó la mirada y vio como Lorcan movía juguetón su varita entre sus dedos mientras que el resto se reía, incluso Cassie tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo por no reírse.

–¿Qué pasa, Zabini? ¿Tropezaste con tu enorme orgullo?– preguntó el morocho cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo triunfal.

–Ésta me la pagas, Potter– dijo antes de salir de allí ayudado por sus subordinados para que no se volviera a caer.

Todos explotaron de la risa. Tal era el punto que incluso Cassie se les unió. James la miró mientras que ella reía. Se veía hermosa con ese cabello pelirroja, que por un momento creyó en lo que su padre le había dicho una vez.

_Los Potter tenemos debilidad por las pelirrojas._

Pero borró ese pensamiento casi de inmediato, era una burrada, además, Cassie podría tener el cabello de cualquier color y se vería hermosa. De hecho, eso sucedía, seguido.

Cassie era hija de una bruja que era reconocida por sus pociones. Mientras que su padre era un muggle que trabajaba como doctor. Nunca en su familia había habido un _metamorfomago_, por lo cual ella fue una gran sorpresa. Desgraciadamente no todos veían lo que James sí veía en ella. Muchos de Slytherin la tachaban de Sangre Impura u otros la miraban raro por el hecho de que pudiera cambiar su imagen cuando ella quisiera. Pero aparentemente eso no le molestaba a ella.

El ambiente estaba ya más tranquilo después de que Zabini se hubiera marchado. Cassie se les unió en el compartimiento diciendo que esperaba Ronnie. La lluvia arreciaba a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte. Fuera de las ventanillas se veía un gris oscuro que se fue oscureciendo poco a poca hasta que encendieron las luces que habían a lo largo del pasillo y en los techos de los compartimientos. La lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas y el viento rugía, pero eso no parecía influir en el humor de los chicos.

En eso llegan Louis y Ronnie. El pelirrojo se derrumbó a un lado de su primo y tomó uno de los pocos pasteles con forma de caldero que le quedaban.

–Estoy muerto de hambre– dijo el pelirrojo antes de darle un mordisco al pastel. Ronnie se sentó en medio de Lysander y Cassie. También parecía algo cansada.

–¿Tan malo es el trabajo de los prefectos?– preguntó Lorcan al ver lo cansados que se veían sus amigos.

–No lo es si no fuera por niños de cuarto de Slytherin que abusan de los de primero, asustándolos con no se imaginan cuantas burradas. También es más sencillo cuando no tienes que intervenir en un intercambio "amistoso" de maldiciones– dijo Ronnie arrugando la frente.– Por lo demás es muy divertido.

Veronica Stevenson era bastante guapa, aunque James la clasificaba más como "mona", ya que encontraba que Cassie era mil veces más hermosa. La chica tenía un largo cabello color negro y ondulado. Sus ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico y su tono de piel estaba bronceado al igual que después de todos los verano, ya que su familia va a vacacionar a España. Es alta y tiene una figura esbelta, traía a varios chicos loquitos por ella. Tiene mejillas sonrosadas y unas cuantas pecas en la nariz. Un rasgo que la caracterizaba era que siempre llevaba una cadena plateada de la cual colgaba un búho.

–Sin mencionar de que Zabini no hace muy buen trabajo y holgazanea en su turno– agregó Louis.

–Ni me menciones a ese imbécil– dijo Ronnie molesta. Sacó de su bolsillo un dulce de limón y se lo metió a la boca.– Gracias a él casi todos los pobres de primero están espantados.

–Nadie dijo que ser prefecto fuera fácil– dijo Rick.– Al menos tienes el consejo de tu hermana, ¿no?

–Apenas la vi cuando veníamos para acá, los de séptimo tienes turnos al final del viajes– dijo Louis.– Además de un "buena suerte" no me dijo nada, ni una miserable advertencia– miró su reloj.– Por cierto, será mejor que nos comencemos a cambiar, llegamos en diez minutos.

Las chicas se despidieron y marcharon rumbo al compartimiento donde tenían sus cosas. Se pasaron en lo que quedaba del viaje hablando sobre sus planes para Hogwartg. Sus bromas, sus idas a Hogsmeade y otras cosas cotidianas para ellos. Finalmente se detuvo el tren en la estación y se formó un barullo para salir del tren. En el andén se sentía un frío que causaba tiritones y la lluvia era una ducha helada.

–¡Por aquí los de primer año!– gritaba una voz familiar. Los cinco chicos se volvieron y cierno la silueta gigante de Hagrid en el otro extremo del andén, indicando por señas a los nuevos estudiantes que se adelantaran para iniciar el tradicional viaje en bote por el lago.–¿Todo bien por allá?– preguntó sobre la multitud.

Los cinco chicos lo saludaron con la mano, pero no pudieron decirle ni una sola palabra porque la gente en el andén los empujaba. Los cinco se dirigieron a los carruajes y se encaminaron a Hogwarts.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, es todo por hoy. No saben cuanto tardé en escribir este capitulo y si el fic tiene éxito, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.<strong>

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, estoy totalmente abierta a sugerencias.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**(1) **Tabby significa atigrado, haciendo referencia al plumaje de la lechuza de James.

**(2) **Tinkle significa tintinear, no me pregunten por qué Luna le habrá puesto así, solo pensé que sería divertido.

**¡CIAO!**


	2. Mal día

**Declaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo me dedico a escribir esta historia para divertirme y dudo que mi sueldo aumente por ello. Cualquier personaje que no reconozcan es de mi total poder.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Mal día<strong>

_Can__ción: Demons - Imagine Dragons_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>En el Hall de Entrada flameaban las antorchas y los pasos de los estudiante cruzando el piso de piedra por la puerta de la derecha provocaban un resonante y familiar eco. Todos se dirigían al Gran Salón y la fiesta de comienzo del periodo.<p>

El Gran Comedor lucía espectacular. Las cuatro largas mesas de las cuatro Casas se llenaban de sus respectivos estudiantes bajo un techo nublado y sin estrellas, el cual era justo como el cielo que ellos podían vislumbrar por las altas ventanas, solo que no se sentía la lluvia que se podía observar que había fuera. Las velas flotaban en el aire, a lo largo de las mesas, iluminando el lugar con un tono anaranjado. Los plateados fantasmas se paseaban por todo el salón. Se iluminaban de alegría los rostros de los estudiantes que hablaban con entusiasmo, narrando noticias y anécdotas del verano, saludando ruidosamente a los amigos de otras casas, y observando con curiosidad los nuevos cortes de cabello y los trajes nuevos de los demás.

Al fondo del salón se podía ver una mesa mayor, donde estaban los maestros. En el centro de la mesa se encontraba el Profesor Dempster Slinkhard, puesto que le correspondía como Director de Hogwarts. Slinkhard, un hombre de edad, tenía el cabello completamente blanco que le llegaba hasta los hombros y una barba espesa que lo hacía parecer Santa Claus. Con unos ojos parecidos a zafiros ocultos tras unas gafas rectangulares miraba a todos los alumnos con una sonrisa.

Mientras James tomaba asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus amigos pudo notar que dos puestos se encontraban vacíos. Uno al final de la mesa por el lado izquierdo que debía ser el de Hagrid, quien se tardaba en llegar, ya que debía guiar a los alumnos de primero hacia el castillo por los botes, y el otro, que estaba a la derecha de Slinkhard, era el de Flitwick, quien debía estar esperando fuera a los nuevos alumnos como su deber como subdirector.

–Hola, James– dijo una voz femenina tras suyo. Al voltearse se encontró con una chica de su misma casa, de piel oscura y lacio cabello negro. De rostro ovalado, ojos grandes color miel, de labios gruesos y sonrisa coqueta. Era bastante alta y de cuerpo esbelto.

–¿Qué tal, Mel?– preguntó con una sonrisa.– Supe que eres la nueva capitana, felicidades.

Melissa Sanders era alumna de séptimo y guardiana en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

–Gracias, aunque esperaba que fueras tú- admitió.

–¿Qué dices? Tú eras la mejor candidata.

–Los halagos no te van a asegurar un puesto en el equipo, pero buen intento, Potter– comentó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. James chasqueó la lengua ante el comentario, con falsa decepción.

–Tenía que intentarlo.

La chica rió antes de ir a tomar asiento junto a sus amigos y despedirse de él con un movimiento de mano.

No muy lejos de ellos, se encontraba Cassie junto a Ronnie y otras dos chicas de su curso. Simonne Gray y Gabrielle Lacroix.

Simmone era una chica algo baja de cabello moreno usualmente atado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. De mejillas rollizas y sonrisa de comercial. Era una chica bastante simpática, si es que no estaba hablando de herbología. James no solía hablar mucho con ella, le incomodaba cada vez que cruzaban palabra. Parecía como si una vez que comenzaba a hablar nunca se iba a detener.

Mientras que Gabrielle era una chica más callada. De piel algo bronceada y cabello rubio ondulado. De ojos distraídos color negro y manos veloces. A James siempre le había llamado la atención la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en su ceja izquierda.

–Ya vienen– le dijo Rick llamando su atención.

Las puerta del Gran Salón se habían abierto y el bajo Profesor Flitwick entraba por las mismas con una fila de unos cincuenta nerviosos alumnos de primero pisándole los talones. Si ellos se habían mojado con la lluvia que arreciaba fuera ni hablar de los de primero. Todos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, pero al parecer eso no los ayudaban con los nervios.

James buscó con la mirada la pelirroja cabellera de Lily, la cual no le tomó mucho tiempo en encontrar. Su hermana estaba lejos de lucir nerviosa. Ella había esperado todo el verano por ese día, lo único que quería era poder ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador para poder ir a su respectiva Casa.

Casi al final de la fila pudo ver a su primo Hugo que definitivamente no se veía tan confiado como su prima. Su rostro se veía algo verdoso por los nervios.

–Pareciera que fuera a vomitar– dijo Louis algo preocupado.

Y no era para menos. Ambos sabían lo nervioso que su primo podía llegar a ser. El pobre no tenía el carácter que en Lily había por montones. El muchacho resaltaba en altura en la fila. Era tan alto y larguirucho como su padre, Ronald Weasley.

–Crucemos los dedos por que eso no suceda– dijo Lorcan.– Definitivamente eso no sería algo lindo de ver.

Flitwick dejó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre un taburete y esperó a un lado a que hiciera su canción anual. Una vez que lo hizo, Slinkhard dijo con voz fuerte.

–¡Que inicie la Selección!

–¡Baker, Allison!– gritó Flitwick después de darle un vistazo a la lista de alumnos y la chica llamada Allison se adelantó para poder ponerse el sobrero.

–¡RAVENCLAW!

James pudo ver como sus primas Molly y Dominique aplaudían entre la multitud de la mesa azul y bronce.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los alumnos de primero hasta que después de unos veinte fue el turno de Lily, quien fue casi corriendo a sentarse en el taburete. Flitwick, quien estaba de pie sobre otro taburete, le puso el sobrero y los ojos de la pelirroja quedaron ocultos bajo el sobrero. Unos segundos pasaron y todos los ojos del Salón estaban sobre ella.

–¡GRYFFINDOR!

–¡Sí!– gritó James victorioso entre todos los gritos de su casa.

La pequeña Lily apareció de por abajo del Sobrero Seleccionador con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a correr en dirección a su respectiva mesa, donde James y Louis ya se habían hecho a un lado para dejarle un puesto en medio de ambos.

Una vez sentada, James le revolvió el cabello de manera cariñosa mientras que ella reía encantada. El morocho levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Albus aplaudía tan fuerte como cualquiera de Gryffindor junto a su amigo Scorpius Malfoy.

Otros cuantos alumnos más pasaron adelante antes del turno de Hugo, quien al ser su turno por un segundo pareció como si se fuera a desmayar. Una vez sentado en el banquillo, Flitwick le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de ánimo y le puso el Sobrero. Todos los alumnos guardaron silencio hasta que el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó su veredicto.

–¡GRYFFINDOR!

El color volvió al rostro de Hugo mientras corría hacia la mesa de su nueva casa. Louis y Rick le habían dejado un puesto en medio de ellos sin dejar de vitorear el nombre del chico. No muy lejos de ellos, su hermana Rose lo felicitaba entre gritos.

Después de la selección de los alumnos de primero, Slinkhard, con un movimiento de varita de la directora, hizo que el fabuloso banquete apareciera llenando las fuentes y bandejas, antes vacías, que ocupaban las mesas. Todo estaba delicioso y a James los pastelillos de crema de supieron a gloria una vez que estuvieron de su boca. Disfrutó bromeando con sus amigos y saludó a todos los compañeros que no veía desde fin de curso.

–No sabía que esto fuera posible, pero los elfos se superaron este año– dijo Lorcan mientras que saboreaba un generoso pedazo de pastel de fresas.– La comida está fantástica.

–Lor, dices eso todos los años– dijo Rick mientras que se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza.– Me estoy preguntando seriamente a dónde va toda la comida que tragas– Louis rió entre dientes y Hugo dejó salir una tímida risa.

–Quizá comparte estómago con su hermano, eso explicaría por qué Lysander come menos que una tía a dieta– se aventuró James, sacándole varias carcajadas a todos menos a los gemelos.

–No te la devuelvo, Potter, porque está tu hermana presente– dijo Lysander mientras que lo miraba con una sonrisa retorcida.– La pobre se espantaría al enterarse de que tiene a un subnormal por hermano.

–Adelante, yo ya lo tengo asumido– dijo Lily en un tono casual, arrancándole varias carcajadas a sus amigos. James sentía como le ardían las mejillas. Solo esperaba que no se le notara en la cara.

–Venga, Potter, temo por la feminidad de tu hermana– dijo una voz femenina cerca del oído de James. Al voltearse se encuentra con la melena negra de Ronnie.– Deja que la pobre se junte con sus compañeros de curso.

–Si tiene siete años para hacerlo, un día sentada conmigo no la va a matar– dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

–Rezo por ti, Lily– le dijo Ronnie, provocando una sonrisa en la pequeña pelirroja, y luego miró a Louis.– ¿Vienes?

–Venga, ¿tan pronto? Si apenas a comenzado el banquete– se quejó.

–Flitwick nos va a entregar la lista de los de primero antes de que tengamos que irnos a las Salas Comunes. Solo nos llevará unos minutos– dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia.

–¿No podrías ir tú sola? Te lo enmendaré con otro favor algún día– le propuso el pelirrojo.

–Louis, en lo que no mueves tu culo en estos mismo momentos te prometo que te muevo yo a patadas– le advirtió Ronnie en tono amenazador.

–Encantadora– murmuró Rick.

–Si no quieres ver qué tan _encantadora_ soy, Lewis, yo que tú cierro el pico– le dijo la morocha.

–Vaya, la que venía a decir que la feminidad de Lily peligraba– dijo James para luego darle unas palmadas en el brazo a Veronnica.– Por Merlín, Ronnie, vas a hacerlo bien como Prefecta. No hay necesidad de comportarte como tía que anda con la regla.

–Mira, antes de que se desate la Tercera Guerra Mágica, yo me voy– dijo Louis mientras que se ponía de pie con las manos en alto.– ¿Y podrías bajarle dos niveles a tu inmadurez, James? Créeme que varios lo agradeceríamos.

Rick, Lysander y Lorcan rieron a carcajadas mientras que Lily y Hugo reían por lo bajo. Pero aparentemente a James no le importó el comentario, ya que simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Louis puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar. Ronnie le envió otra mirada afilada a James antes de marcharse con el pelirrojo para reunirse con los otros Prefectos.

Tal como Ronnie había previsto, ella y Louis regresaron unos minutos más tarde, cada uno con una lista de los alumnos de primero de su Gryffindor en mano.

–¿Fue tan terrible?– le preguntó la morocha cuando Louis tomó asiento junto a James. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, así que la chica se marchó satisfecha hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas.

–Cierra esa puñetera boca que tienes, Rick, no tengo paciencia para tus gilipolleces– le advirtió Weasley al castaño cuando vio que éste abría la poca para decir algo.

–Eres un nenaza aburrido, Louis– se quejó Lewis.– Mira que ponerte así solo porque la perfecta Prefecta te subió un poco el tono de voz. Ten un poco de dignidad.

James iba a decir algo para evitar que Louis le lanzara la manzana que tenía en mano a Rick en la cara cuando notó que todas las personas en el Gran Salón guardaban silencio. Slinkhard se había puesto de pie para dar el discurso de bienvenida.

–¡Muy buenas noches a todos!– dijo el director del colegio con una pequeña sonrisa.– A los nuevos alumnos les doy la bienvenida. Y bienvenidos de nuevo a los demás. Los espera un año más de educación mágica y espero un gran desempeño de parte de todos ustedes.

»Primero que todo, el señor Filch, nuestro celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que todo producto de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley queda prohibido. También que les comunico a los nuevos alumnos que los bosques del área del colegio están prohibidos para todos los alumnos y que no se debe realizar magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos, reglas que estimo conveniente recordar a cierto número de alumnos.

Su mirada se posó fugazmente en la mesa de Gryffindor donde se sentaban James y sus amigos, quienes no pudieron evitar dejar escapar unas risas.

»Los que aspiren a jugar en el equipo de Quidditch de sus respectivas casas tendrán que notificárselo a sus respectivos jefes.

»Y siento decir que el profesor Taylor, nuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, se retiró a finales del pasado año por razones personales. Pero me complace darle la bienvenida a un nuevo profesor. Isaac Corb, quien ha accedido a ocupar el puesto.

Un hombre alto y delgado se puso de pie. Sus ojos grises no miraban ningún punto en específico en el Gran Salón. De cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta baja. Tenía un aspecto serio e intimidante, la cicatriz que surcaba de manera diagonal su rostro ayudaba a esa imagen. Estaba muy pálido y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, dándole la apariencia de estar cansado.

El corazón de James se le aceleró en cuanto vio la cicatriz de aquel hombre, era casi inconfundible, había visto esa clase de cicatriz antes. Miró furtivamente a su primo Luois, quien se la devolvió y le asintió. La clase de cicatriz que Isaac Corb tenía en su rostro era hecha por un hombre lobo, iguales a las que Bill Weasley tenía.

–Bueno, eso es todo lo que les debo anunciar. Ahora es hora de que todos ustedes se retiren a sus respectivas salas comunes para poder descansar. Prefectos y Premios Anuales, por favor guían a los alumnos de primero. Buenas noches.

Todos los alumnos retiraron los bancos de las mesas con el estrépito de siempre, y cientos de jóvenes empezaron a salir en fila del Gran Salón, camino a sus dormitorios. Louis y Ronnie emprendieron camino para guiar a los alumnos de primero como Prefectos. Mientras que James se dirigía junto a sus amigos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

No muy lejos, James logró divisar una melena color rojo fuego. Tenía que ser ella, no tenía dudas.

–¡Cassie, espera!- gritó mientras que se adelantaba a sus amigos. Para su sorpresa, la muchacha se detuvo a esperarlo en medio de las escaleras de mármol llenas de gente.– ¿Fanfarroneándole a los de primero que eres una metamorfomaga?

–No soy como tú, Potter– le cortó la muchacha.

–Venga, ¿volvemos a la agresividad? Si en el expreso estabas tan simpática– dijo el chico sin tomarse a pecho la ofensa. Cassie iba a replicar cuando una muchacha de cabello color paja cortado de manera dispareja hasta los hombros, de nariz puntiaguda y piel casi tan blanca como la nieve se detuvo junto a ellos. Sus ojos saltones eran de un verde claro.

–Mira, si son la pareja de un millón de galleons– dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

–Hola Kristel– dijo Cassie con una sonrisa, desapareciendo su enojo hacia James de golpe. Su nombre era Kristel Morgan y era alumna de quinto como ellos, solo que de la casa de Ravenclaw. Sin mencionar que también era una de las mejores amigas de Cassie.

–¿Han visto lo cucos que están los de primero? Es como si todos hubieran salido de la misma fábrica– dijo divertida.– Yo que tú le tengo siempre un ojos encima a tu hermana, James. O en unos años más va a andar con una cola de veinte metros de pretendientes.

–Era de esperar siendo mi hermana– dijo siguiéndole el juego.

–Tu ego sigue igual de grande, me pregunto si eso va a afectar en tu vuelo en la cancha– con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Ya quisieras, Morgan. Les vamos a volver a patear el culo en la Copa de las Casas.

–¿Cómo el año pasado?- dijo con malicia.– Que yo recuerde fue mi casa la que ganó.

–Eso fue porque no estuve durante el partido, de haberlo estado, tú y todo tu equipo habrían rogado por clemencia– remató Potter.

Kristel era la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw y aunque a James le doliera admitirlo, era bastante buena. Le costaría mucho al equipo de Gryffindor encontrar a un buscador este año para que le haga la competencia.

–Habrías estado para el partido de no haber sido porque hiciste explotar una bomba olorosa en las mazmorras– dijo Cassie resentida.

El año anterior, a él, a Louis, a quien había llevado a rastras, y a Rick los habían atrapado en plena escena del crimen por su profesora de Pociones. James lo había hecho como un favor para su tío George, quien le había pedido que probara las bombas olorosas que había creado para vender en su tienda.

Claro que él no había utilizado esa explicación para zafarse del apuro. A pesar el castigo no fue tan severo como debía ser gracias a que al profesor Longbottom les perdonó una semana de castigo por ser casi fin de curso, ni él ni Louis pudieron asistir al partido contra Ravenclaw y el equipo tuvo que buscar remplazos de último minuto para poder jugar.

–¿Vas a seguir con eso? Ya dije que lo sentía– dijo el morocho.

–No eras tú el que tuvo que jugar como cazadora con dos mandriles engreídos con escobas. Nunca creí llegar a decir esto, pero McDonnell tiene un ego más grande que el tuyo– se quejó.– El muy capullo hizo lo que se le dio la puñetera gana todo el partido y andaba dando órdenes como si fuera el jefe del lugar.

–Venga, que McDonnell no es tan malo– lo defendió James.

–Dime una sola vez que no lo hayas escuchada hablar de él mismo por más de diez minutos– le preguntó alzando una ceja. Al no saber cómo responderle, James dejó escapar una risa mostrando su derrota.

–¿Piensas unirte al equipo este año, Cassie?– le preguntó Kristel.

–Ni por todo el oro del mundo me saldría del equipo– infló el pecho orgullosa.– Después de todo, soy su mejor cazadora.

–Mujer– le corrigió James.– Pero seamos sinceros. Yo soy el mejor cazador de Gryffindor.

Kristel y Cassie no respondieron, pero rodaron los ojos con resignación.

–Entonces nos vemos en otro momento– se despidió Kristel mientras que se dirigía en dirección hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Una vez solos, un silencio incómodo los invadió mientras que subían las escaleras camino a la Torre. La primera en ceder fue Cassie dando un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

–Vale, lo siento– dijo resignada.– Me pones un tanto de los nervios cada vez que hablamos por lo que siempre ando a la defensiva contigo.

–Estate tranquila, no pasa nada– la tranquilizó James con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Por qué sonríes?

–Porque dijiste que te pongo nerviosa– dijo de manera cantarina, logrando que Cassie lo golpeara en el brazo.

–Nunca dije que nerviosa en ese sentido– luego suspira.– Una que ya estaba comenzando a tener una conversación civilizada contigo y sales con tus subnormalidades.

James estaba a punto de agregar "Y eso te encanta", pero eso era jugar muy a su suerte. Afortunadamente para James, no alcanzó a decir algún comentario fuera de tono, ya que habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda. En ese momento varios otros alumnos de Gryffindor estaban entrando a la Sala Común, así que James y Cassie aprovecharon para entrar también.

Una vez dentro el calor de la sala llegó a James como una bofetada. Todo estaba igual que el año pasado. Los mismos sofás, la misma chimenea donde chisporroteaba el fuego, las mismas paredes rojas y el olor a hogar. James había vuelto una vez más a casa.

•••

A la mañana siguiente el techo del Gran Salón no se parecía en nada al que habían visto la noche anterior. Sobre sus cabezas podían ver el cielo que estaba de un azul sereno y veteado con difuminadas nubes que el día anterior amenazaban con no dejar de llover.

James se sentó en medio de Lysander y Louis, quienes habían bajado antes que los demás a desayunar. Sin decir nada comenzó a servirse café en una taza. Lorcan y Rick no tardaron en dejarse caer sobre los asientos que había frente a ellos tres.

–Odio las mañanas– dijo con mal humor Rick mientras que le quitaba la taza a James antes de que este pudiera darle un sorbo a su café negro.

–¡Eh!– se quejó Potter pero su amigo prefirió ignorarlo descaradamente y comenzar a beber el líquido café.

–Cuidado que si Rick no tiene sus ocho horas de sueño de belleza las cosas se pueden poner feas– dijo burlón Lysander. Una vez más, Rick hizo caso omiso y comenzó a servirse tocino y huevos en su plato.

James sonrió para sí mismo. Ya sabía de primera mano que no era buena idea joder a Rick por las mañanas, sobre todo si recién estaban iniciando el año. El castaño tardaba por lo menos dos semanas a acostumbrarse a tener que levantarse a una hora decente y no para almorzar como solía hacerlo para las vacaciones.

–Buenos días, muchachos– dijo la voz amable y nerviosa del Profesor Longbottom, su Jefe de casa. Los cinco chicos lo saludaron mientras éste comenzaba a rebuscar entre los papeles que tenía en mano, dejando caer unos cuantos de paso que Lorcan recogió.– Siempre tengo problemas con esto– se disculpo de manera nerviosa mientras tomaba los papeles que le extendía Scamander. Les dio a cada uno sus horarios– Bueno, nos vemos en Herbología– se despidió para luego acercarse a otro grupo de alumnos de su casa.

James consultó su horario mientras tomaba unos sorbos del café que se había servido en un nueva taza gracias a que Rick le había quitado la suya.

Adivinación, Transformaciones, Herbología, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y por la tarde dos horas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. De puta madre.

James dejó escapar un quejido al ver su primera hora. ¿Por qué eligió Adivinación en primer lugar? Debió haber escogido Runas Antiguas como Louis y Rick. Ya podía ver a Trelawney mirándolo con sus enormes ojos de mosca llenos de lágrimas mientras _predecía_ su lenta y dolorosa muerte. Nótese el sarcasmo en el predecía.

El oro de los _Leprechauns_ era más real que toda las tonterías que salían de la boca de esa mujer. Aunque no se podía quejar tanto, para esa asignatura te bastaba con tener un poco de imaginación y ser buen mentiroso para conseguir una buena calificación. Ya saben, _abrir el ojo interno_.

–Que mal manera de iniciar el año– se quejó James mientras que se revolvía el cabello con una mano.

–Debiste botar Adivinación cuando tuviste la oportunidad– le dijo Louis divertido.

–¿Y perder la oportunidad de ser el perrito faldero de Campbell?– preguntó Rick un poco más despierto.– El pequeño Jimmy soportará una que otra "profecía" sobre su muerte con tal de estar en la misma habitación que ella.

–Eres una mierda, ¿lo sabías?– dijo James mientras que sus amigos se reían.

–Será mejor que comencemos a ir a la Torre Norte o no llegaremos a tiempo– advirtió Lysander después de unas cuantas bromas más que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a decir frente a sus madres. Él, James y Lorcan se pusieron de pie, se despidieron de sus amigos y comenzaron a enfilar camino a las escaleras.

–¿Creen que volvamos a ver las bolas de cristal?– preguntó Lorcan mientras subían las escaleras a trote.– La calificación del año pasado fue regalada.

–Lo fue porque dijiste que veías la muerte de James a la vuelta de la esquina– le dijo su hermano. Lorcan dejó salir una sonrisa traviesa que Lysander y James no tardaron en imitar.– Todos saben que un poco de tragedia y drama te asegura una buena nota, sobre todo si tiene que ver con James.

–Yo estoy seguro de que se las trae con mi familia– comentó James.– Mi padre me dijo que le hizo lo mismo mientras estuvo en Hogwarts.

–Bueno, eso era porque tu padre tenía a todos esos mortífagos planificando su muerte. La mujer tiene una reputación de "vidente" que mantener, por más falsa que sea– señaló Lorcan.– ¿Es mi idea o este año hay más escaleras para llegar?- agregó en un jadeo.

Para cuando los tres chicos llegaron a la trampilla circular que conducía a la sala de Adivinación el trío tenía la respiración acelerada.

–Que mala condición física tienes, Potter– dijo una voz burlona. Los tres se voltearon para encontrarse con Kristel que tenía su cabello rubio disparado en todas direcciones una sonrisa en su rostro de duende.

–Dime que solo coincido contigo en Adivinación, Morgan– dijo de forma teatral James. La rubia rodó los ojos mientras Potter y sus amigos comenzaban a reír.

–Por desgracia, no, también coincidimos en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas– dijo la chica siguiéndole el juego al morocho.

–Al menos no tienes con él todas tus clases– dijo una voz tras la ravenclaw. Era Cassie, que al igual que la noche anterior, tenía el cabello color rojo fuego y los ojos color verde claro. Tras ella Simonne alargaba el cuello para escuchar como toda cotilla que era mientras Gabrielle le hablaba.

–Tú eres la que escogió las mismas asignaturas electivas que yo, Campbell– le dijo el morocho con una sonrisa sugerente. Cassie solo puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. El chico no tenía remedio.– De todas maneras, aún no entiendo cómo es que tomaste Adivinación, Morgan, creía que todos los ravenclaw preferían algo más... _Desafiante_ que Adivinación.

Y tenía razón. Lo únicos de la casa de Ravenclaw de su año que tomaron esa asignatura eran Kristel y dos chicos más. El resto preferían asignaturas como Aritmacia o Runas Antiguas, incluso Estudios Muggles antes que Adivinación.

La rubia solo se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

–Aún tengo algunas asignaturas, ¿cómo las llamaste? Ah, sí, _desafiantes_– dijo haciendo las entrecomillas de la última palabra con los dedos.– Solo creo que Adivinación es interesante de aprender.

–Tienes gustos bastante extraños, Morgan– dijo Lorcan alzando una ceja con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kristel solo sonrió como si le acabara de decir un cumplido.

Todos dieron un respingo cuando de repente la trampilla de abrió y la escalera plateada que conducía al salón descendía hasta los pies de James.

–Damas primero– dijo el morocho haciendo una reverencia pomposa y haciéndose a un lado para que Cassie y Kristel pasaran.

Las dos chicas rieron ante la ocurrencia y comenzaron a subir. Gabrielle y Simonne iban a imitarlas, pero Lorcan detuvo a Simonne del hombro.

–Dijo damas, Gray, no goblins– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa descarada. La castaña le dio un manotazo en la mano para que soltara su hombro y subió las escaleras indignada. Gabrielle solo negó con la cabeza y siguió a su amiga.

Los tres amigos rieron antes de que ellos y los otros dos chicos de Ravenclaw también subieran por la trampilla. El denso olor a perfume dulce y el calor agobiante típico del salón de Adivinación les dio la bienvenida. James, Lorcan y Lysander se fueron a sentar en la misma mesa redonda.

–Buenos días, queridos– dijo la voz suave de la profesora Trelawney mientras que la misma salía de entre las sombras de la habitación.– Es bueno verlos de nuevo en el mundo físico.

James antes aquel comentario miró a los gemelos Scamander e hizo rodar los ojos. Ambos rieron.

–Bienvenidos una vez más al honorable arte de la Adivinación– continuó, ignorando las risas del par de rubios.– Como ya sabrán ustedes, este año se llevarán a cabo los TIMOS, así que básicamente durante este año nos dedicaremos a repasar lo visto en años anteriores– se acercó a uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw que estaba sentado con Kristel.– Yo te recomiendo que le prestes especial atención a la lectura de las hojas de té, muchacho– dijo en tono confidente. El chico solo se le enrojecieron las orejas y agachó la mirada avergonzado.– Bueno, primero comenzaremos con la lectura de las hojas de té, ¿de acuerdo? Veamos si la niebla del mundo físico no a nublado por completo su _Ojo Interno_.

Luego se acercó por atrás de James y posó sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho. James cerró los ojos a la espera de otra predicción sobre su muerte y pudo notar que todos posaban la mirada sobre él.

–Desafortunadamente uno de ustedes se enfrentará a su inevitable destino para fines de junio y no regresará con nosotros– dijo y todos aguantaron la respiración, incluyendo a James.– Me temo que tus peores pesadillas se harán realidad, mi niño– agregó con voz quebrada.

_De acuerdo, eso llamo yo ser preciso, _pensó James mirando a Cassie furtivamente, quien le dedico una sonrisa que le decía que no hiciera caso. Pero algo lo inquietaba, algo más allá de las palabras de la profesora. ¿Tendría algo que ver con las pesadillas que había tenido últimamente? ¿Cómo era posible que la profesora estuviera enterada de ellas? No se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos.

– Bueno, será mejor que comencemos a trabajar– continúo con jovialidad mientras que soltaba los hombros de James.– Ahora quiero que se pongan por parejas. Ya saben el procedimiento, queridos. No olviden utilizar su ejemplar de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_. Y por favor, querida– miró a Cassie.– Recuerda que las tazas de color rosa son mis favoritas.

La chica solo enarcó las cejas y se dirigió junto al resto a buscar sus tazas. James ya se dirigía de vuelta a su mesa cuando escuchó el inconfundible ruido de la porcelana rota. Cuando se volteó vio que a los pies de Cassie estaba su taza rota hecha añicos mientras que ella fulminaba con la mirada a Lorcan. Al parecer el chico la había empujado y había provocado que tirara su taza.

–_Reparo_– dijo con cansancio mientras que la taza se volvía a unir por arte de magia y aterrizaba sobre la mano extendida de la ahora pelirroja.

–Gracias, querida, pero por si las dudas– dijo la profesora Trelawney acercándose a la muchacha y extendiéndole una taza de color azul. La metamorfomaga dio un suspiro, pero accedió y le dio la taza rosa a la profesora mientras que ella se quedaba con la azul.

Todos pasaron el resto de la hora diciendo vagas lecturas de las hojas de té, sin decir nada en concreto. Más de una vez Trelawnet alargaba el cuello sobre el hombro de Lysander para poder ver la taza de James, pero el rubio la escondía de su vista y comenzaba a preguntarle sobre su taza a James.

Para cuando la hora terminó James estaba mareado por el denso aire que había en el aula. Afortunadamente Trelawney no les dejó tarea. Todos bajaron la escalera de mano del salón y luego las escaleras de caracol. Los de Ravenclaw se alejaron a trote camino a la clase del profesor Binnns mientras que ellos se fueron a reunir con el resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor frente al salón de Transformaciones.

–Pero que cara traes, James– dijo Ronnie, quien hace unos segundos estaba hablando con Louis. El pelirrojo se volteó hacia él y Rick, quien antes estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con su varita sin ninguna intención de mantener una conversación con la morocha, se puso de pie y enarcó una ceja.

–Creo que me golpee contra la mesa cuando me quedé dormido– dijo para quitarle importancia. Louis rió y Ronnie dejó escapar una leve sonrisa, pero Rick no se la creyó. El castaño alzó una aún más una ceja a la espera que le dijera algo, pero James hizo un leve movimiento de mano para que lo dejara.

–Supongo que ya te dijo la loca de Trelawney la primera predicción de tu muerte, ¿no?– supuso Louis. James asintió y se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

–Al parecer moriré en junio– dijo con fingido entusiasmo.

–Eso no lo sabes– dijo Cassie, quien se había acercado al grupo.

–A ver, ilumínanos Campbel, porque la mitad aquí no está entendiendo ni jota de lo que estás hablando– dijo Rick. La chico le lanzó una mirada afilada, pero prefirió aclarar a lo que se refería.

–Trelawney dijo que uno de nosotros se enfrentaría a su inevitable destino. Aunque está más que claro que estaba hablando de James no dijo que él moriría– explicó.

–¿Entonces serías tan amable de decirnos a qué se refería Trelawney si no estaba poniéndole fecha a la muerte de James?– preguntó Lorcan.

Vaya, estaban discutiendo su muerte como si estuvieran hablando del clima, pensó James algo disgustado. Suficiente tenía con que una profesora de segunda hiciera predicciones sobre él, ahora también tenía que escuchar como sus amigos discutían el significado de las palabras de aquella mujer.

–No sé. Los TIMOS son en junio, ¿no?– dijo Cassie encogiéndose de hombros.– Con un poco de suerte James no hará la clase nivel EXTASIS de Adivinación.

–Lamento interrumpir la apasionada discusión sobre los planes de mi funeral, pero hasta que no me muera preferiría hablar de temas más importantes– dijo James. Todos lo miraron sin comprender.– Como nuestra siguiente obra maestra– prosiguió con una sonrisa peligrosa.– Así que si no quieren alarmarse o que les de un ataque de nervios por todas las reglas que probablemente romperemos le recomiendo a las damas que se vayan a cotillear a otro lado– dijo mirando a Ronnie y a Cassie.

La verdad era que lo menos que quería era mandar a Cassie a freír calabazas a otro lado, pero todo esto de las predicciones lo estaban comenzando a poner tenso, cosa rara en él. Así que la mejor solución era planear una broma como Dios manda con sus amigos, aunque eso los podría meter en problemas, pero eso eran gajes del oficio.

Rick compartió su sonrisa traviesa, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de disfrutar de una buena broma. Lorcan y Lysander intercambiaron miradas cómplices y Louis dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, pero al final terminó por sonreír.

Ronnie y Cassie fruncieron el ceño y ambas terminaron por hacer caso a la mal educada petición de James e irse, murmurando algo parecido a »Hombres«.

Sin embargo, no alcanzaron a planificar nada porque la puerta del aula de Transformaciones se abrió para que los alumnos de Gryffindor pudieran pasar.

Una vez dentro se encontraron con su maestra esperándolos sentada sobre su escritorio.

–Buenos días– saludó amablemente y les señaló los asientos que habían frente a ella.– Tomen asiento, por favor.

James se sentó en su asiento usual al final del salón junto a Rick. Al contrario de él, Cassie se sentó en la primera fila junto a Ronnie, dándoles a Potter y a Lewis la espalda. La metamorfomaga se volteó y miró con desconfianza a James, quien solo la saludó y le sonrió de manera descarada, provocando que la chica diera un bufido y volviera a mirar hacia el frente. El morocho sonrió para sí mismo y también miró a su profesora, Payton Dawlish.

A James siempre le había agradado aquella mujer. Su cabello lo traía corto, hasta la base del cuello, cortado de manera dispareja y de un color castaño rojizo. Tenía muchas perforaciones en sus orejas y sus facciones eran tan finas que con su cabello rojizo le recordaban a las de un zorro. Sus ojos eran color miel y su piel clara. Y que no te deje engañar su baja estatura, ya que era bien conocida por ser una de las mejores duelistas del siglo.

A pesar de su corta edad (a James y a sus compañeros les sacaba solo diez años de edad) Payton había sabido llenar muy bien los zapatos del puesto que alguna vez le perteneció a la legendaria McGonagall, que después de que ocupara el puesto de directora, el puesto de profesor de Transformaciones pasó de persona en persona sin nunca encontrar a alguien indicado para ocuparlo. Claro, eso fue antes de que la profesora Dawlish llegara al puesto. Se llevaba bien con todos los alumnos y era Jefa de Hufflepuff, todos sabían que era una talentosa bruja.

–Espero que todos hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones– dijo la mujer bajando de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar entre los pupitres. James notó que la mujer llevaba puesta una playera de las _Arpías de Holyhead_ puesta bajo la túnica de bruja que llevaba abierta.– Así que supongo que todos vienen recargados de energía para este año que se viene. Porque no será fácil– hubo un quejido general y Dawlish asintió con comprensión.– Lo sé, chicos, yo misma he estado ahí, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? Los TIMOS no se van a hacer esperar y ustedes lo saben. Además de que les informo desde ya que sin un Supera las expectativas no podrán atender a mi clase de EXTASIS, así que están advertidos– lo último lo dijo con dureza.

Nadie dijo nada. Bien Dawlish podía ser muy comprensiva y una muy buena profesora, pero también era muy exigente y estricta. Varios de sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

–Este año será especialmente duro, ya que los TIMOS les servirán para sus futuros y para el próximo año ya deberán tener el claro qué clases van a querer.

–No hay presión– dijo Rick por lo bajo mientras que se hundía en su asiento. James pudo ver como la comisura del labio de Dawlish se curvaba un poco.

–Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha– prosiguió sin hacer caso al comentario de Lewis.

Pasaron el resto de la hora intentando convertir un plato de comida en un hongo. Hubieron casos tan desastrosos como el de Lysander que en uno de sus intentos solo consiguió que su plato tuviera la contextura de un hongo. En cambio Ronnie lo consiguió en su tercer intento.

–Bien hecho, Veronica– la felicitó Dawlish mientras que se paseaba entre sus pupitres. La morocha sonrió complacida consigo misma.

–Sí, felicidades, tu enorme ego acaba de crecer cinco centímetros– dijo Rick lo suficientemente alto como para que todos en la clase lo escucharan. Hubo una risa general, pero al parecer a Ronnie no le hizo nada de gracia y tampoco a Cassie.

–No eres quien para hablar de egos, Lewis, así que todos aquí agradeceríamos que no metas las narices donde no te llaman– dijo Ronnie fulminando con la mirada al castaño. Al contrario de molestarlo, Rick pareció encantado de haber logrado una respuesta de parte de la chica.

El chico iba a responderle cuando Louis se voltea a verlo con una mirada de advertencia.

–Ya, déjalo– le dijo el pelirrojo.

Sonó la campana y todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Dawlish les dejó de tarea tener que practicar el mismo hechizo hasta que les saliera a la perfección, ya que tendrían que mostrárselo en a clase siguiente del jueves. James y sus amigos fueron los últimos en salir del aula.

–Claro, deja que la perfecta prefecta Stevenson siga con su auto imagen de Diosa– le gruñó Rick a Louis mientras salían del aula.– La tía es una engreída inaguantable. Por poco y se pone a dar la clase ella misma, porque de seguro cree que lo hace mejor que todos nosotros.

Sintió un golpe en el brazo en el brazo y se volteó para devolverle el golpe a quien sea que haya sido, pero se quedó quieto cuando vio una melena oscura pasar por su lado y dirigirse a toda velocidad a las escaleras. Todos sus amigos se quedaron callados hasta que alguien se les paró en enfrente, impidiéndoles el camino.

–De puta madre, Lewis. Eres una mierda de persona, ¿lo sabías? ¿Qué más da que Ronnie sea mejor que tú en algo, eh?– le dijo Cassie levantando la voz. Su cabello estaba de un rojo vivo que por poco parecía fuego.– Creerte el puto ombligo del mundo no te da derecho a decir lo que quieras de los demás.

–Cassie...– comenzó a decir James, pero la chica lo hizo callar con una mirada asesina.

–No me vengas con "Cassie", Potter, que bien que te estabas riendo hace un rato.

–¡Estábamos bromeando, por Merlín! ¿No pueden aceptar una simple broma?– preguntó el morocho alzando la voz también. El jaleo de alumnos que estaban pasando por ahí los miraban curiosos.

–Mira lo mucho que me río de tu mierda de broma– dijo Cassie luego giró hacia Rick con una mirada cargada de odio.– Más te vale que te vayas a disculpa con ella.

–¿Porque le dije la verdad?– preguntó Rick en una risa y alzando una ceja.– No es mi culpa que la señorita perfección le duela escuchar lo realmente insoportable que es.

A Cassie le hervía la sangre y tenía la cara roja de pura rabia. Quería freír al chico a maleficios a ver si con eso se le desinflaba un poco la cabeza que tenía tan llena de sí mismo. Pero antes de hacer algo de lo que se podía arrepentir dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia los invernaderos.

–Realmente te pasaste esta vez, Rick– dijo Lysander en voz baja. El moreno solo bufó y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a donde Cassie había desaparecido.

–¿No piensas disculparte?– le preguntó Lorcan alcanzándolo en el pasillo junto los demás.– No estaría de más una disculpa.

–Estoy tan cerca de pedirle disculpas a esa pesada como tú estás de convertirte en capitán del equipo de Quidditch, Lorcan– le dijo el chico. Luego se volteó a ver a Louis.– Bueno, esto es nuevo. ¿No me vas a dar el sermón?

–¿Realmente quieres saber lo que pienso?– preguntó el pelirrojo con una mirada que dejaba en claro su disgusto.– Pues creo que son unos gilipollas, los dos– dijo mirando también a su amigo.– Son un par de subnormales. No me sorprende que las tías los repelan como si fueran banshees en celo.

–¿Y por qué yo recibo también sermón?– preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.

–Porque no podías dejar la fiesta en paz, tenías que meterte en medio– le dio Weasley.

–¡Eh! Pero si estaba haciendo escenita en medio del pasillo por una burrada que dijo Rick– se defendió.

Louis solo puso los ojos en blanco y apuró el paso para dejar a sus amigos atrás.

–Stevenson no se lo irá a contar al Neville, ¿o si?– preguntó Lysander algo preocupado.

–La tía es tan estirada que de seguro lo hace y con llanto incluido para hacerme quedar mal– dijo Rick.

–No creo que necesites ayuda para eso– lo contradijo Potter.

–¿Ahora te vas a poner en mi contra también?– dijo indignado su amigo.

–¡Porque lo que hiciste está mal!– le respondió exasperado.– Que Ronnie no te caiga bien es una cosa pero tirar todo el rencor injustificado que tienes contra todo el mundo en general a ella sola es otra cosa totalmente distinta.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados a mitad del pasillo. Siguieron su camino a los invernaderos en silencio y para cuando estaban llegando Rick se atrevió a decir.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? Te salió bien cursi el discurso ese– dijo el chico, relajando un poco el ambiente entre los cuatro. James se rió, no podía estar molesto con su amigo por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis queridos lectores. Están en su pleno derecho de matarme a tomatazos, me lo merezco y más. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo sin actualizar? <strong>¡Casi un año!<strong> Dios, eso está muuuuy mal. Sé que algunos de ustedes esperarán con ansias que actualizo mis otros fics, pero no estoy segura de que si podré antes de febrero porque estoy en la casa de mis abuelos y la internet aquí no es exactamente buena... Ejem, de acuerdo, lo que les quería decir es que** lamento mucho la tardanza.**_

_Bueno, si a pesar de todo aún no me odian y se han tomado el tiempo de leer el nuevo capitulo... ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué opinan de los nuevos personajes, tanto alumnos como profesores? No saben lo mucho que estuve investigando durante el año (cuando tenía tiempo y no tenía que estudiar para mis examenes) para saber qué profesores reemplazar y a quienes no. También para ver otros detalles que verán más adelante, así que espero que aprecien el trabajo ;)_

_Gracias por los reviews y los favs, en serio los aprecio. _

_Y recuerden:_**_ Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :)_  
><strong>

**_¡CIAO!  
><em>**


End file.
